


Cooling Off

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shirtless Dean Winchester, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of hunting, you and the boys decide to cool off in the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

> This story and most of my others are also posted on Wattpad, this one in a series of imagines/one shots. My username there is krazyk2314. Hope you enjoy, would love feedback!

You had been hunting with Sam and Dean for almost 2 years now, ever since Bobby introduced you to them. You were Bobby's god daughter and he figured nobody would look out for you better than the Winchester boys.

You had just finished a messy job, a couple of ghouls pretending to be teachers to prey on the students there. You were tired, dirty, and ready to fall unconscious onto your hotel bed as soon as Dean hurried up and got the room.

"Hey, Y/N did you see the amazing pool they have here. Do you know how long it's been since I've gone swimming? We should go," Sam said, seeming super excited. You didn't often see Sam that excited about anything, and it soon rubbed off on you, and you were no longer tired.

Seeing Dean finally coming out of the lobby, you ran over to him. "Dean, they have the coolest swimming pool. Can we please go get suits at that store we passed? Don't you think it sounds like a fun idea?" You plead, using the puppy dog eye trick you learned from Sam.

Dean, not wanting to turn down an opportunity to see you in less clothing, shrugged his shoulders. "Sure Y/N, Sam and I will run to the store, you stay here and relax."

"Shouldn't I come with you, pick my own suit out, do you even know my size?" You ask, but Dean shakes his head, gives you a dazzling smile, and heads out the door.

*************************************************************

They return about twenty minutes later, with two bags. Dean throws one at you, "Go get changed, but don't come out yet, Sam and I will be changing in here."

Excited for the chance to swim, you take the first look at your swimsuit. It's a (favorite color) two piece, with skimpy the best word to describe it. At least it covered all the important areas, you thought as you put on one of Dean's old shirts as a cover up.

"Can I come out now?"

"Sure, sweetie, anytime." Dean replied. You loved both Winchesters, but Dean was always your favorite. Sam was like a big brother to you, whereas Dean, he made your heart flutter.

Walking out, you could see you had disappointed Dean, wearing a t-shirt to cover up the suit. Throwing a towel at each of them, you raced out of the room, running towards the pool. However, Dean was pretty fast and caught up to you. Unfolding 3 chairs, you placed your towels on them. Turning to make sure Dean was watching, you slowly peeled the t-shirt off, taking your time. You could feel his eyes on you, and it made you blush.

Y/N, you look amazing," Dean said, walking over to you.

"So do you, Dean, and you too Sammy." The last part made Dean jealous, he wanted your attention on him and not Sam. It was true though, both men looked amazing in just their trunks, with their toned abs, and the anti possession tattoo. You found yourself staring.

To stop you from staring, Dean picked you up and threw you into the pool. Coming up for air, you notice both of them jumping in. Swimming towards them, you grabbed Dean's ankle and pulled him farther down before letting go. Breaking the surface you start laughing, then you feel two sets of hands on you. Dean's hands under your arms and Sam's on your legs. They start swinging you back and forth before letting you go, with you flying away from them before splashing back into the water. You then decided to play keep away, you were faster than them in the water, and you did a good job until they teamed up on you, Sam coming up from behind. You complained that they cheated. It wasn't your fault that you had been caught in the smoldering gaze of Dean.

The next hour went by fast, with you playing games with both boys. Soon Sam left to go get food, and then it was just the two of you. Dean had his hands around you, holding you up while you floated in the deep end. Placing your head on his chest, you whisper, "Thank you, Dean. Today was amazing, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Feeling a kiss on the top of your head you look up into Dean's green eyes.

"Anything for you Y/ N. You know you have me wrapped around your little finger."


End file.
